


5 Times Peter Got Hurt Because of Superpowers He Didn't Know He Had and the One Time He Got Hurt Because of Superpowers He Knew He Had

by Everyonceinawhile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyonceinawhile/pseuds/Everyonceinawhile
Summary: Five times Peter got hurt because of superpowers he didn't know he had and the one time he got hurt because of a superpower he knew he had





	1. Gym

Tuesday was a shitty day for Peter. He had slept in and was late for his first class. Flash had picked on him for no reason and had even accidentally given him a black eye that he was now going to have to fake having it for at least a day. Then when he was applying the makeup he had bought just for these occasions, MJ walked in on him. Despite it being the boys' bathroom and MJ not being a boy. The only good thing was that he was going to Tony’s lab after school today so Peter just had to get through gym. 

 

Of all of the classes Peter liked, gym class was not in the top five. In fact, it wasn’t even in the top ten. Peter hated it before he became Spider-Man and he hated it even more after he became Spider-Man. Before he hated it because he was bad at it, he spent the time getting made fun of and getting picked last. He hated it more afterwards because he still did all of these things but he knew he could do more. He knew that he could more than three pushups. He could catch everything that was thrown at him but he couldn’t do any of that. He was just stuck. Unable to get rid of the energy that he had now. It was one of the most frustrating classes. It was even more frustrating when they were doing something so easy and simple but he had to act like it was difficult. It was even more exhausting than exercise.

 

So of course on this shitty day, they were doing the Pacer test. The Pacer test was hilarious. It was better now that Peter had actually met Captain America and heard him talk. How they ever got Captain America to agree to do all these things Peter would never know. It probably had something to do with blackmail or maybe his undying patriarchal spirit. Or maybe he had no idea what they were for. 

 

Peter was just planning on getting through the first few levels and then getting out. He would sit with MJ who refused to do it because she didn’t see a point to it. Ned would either get out with Peter or just after.  They could just chill and have fun. Of course, everything had to go wrong with that. 

 

“To get full credit, you must make it to the second level at least. No quitting before. And you better be running. I expect you guys to be panting by the end of this.” 

 

Well shit. He needed full credit in this class otherwise he’d have to do it again. And that would be a nightmare. Peter could maybe fake the running but he would have to fake being tired for a very long time. This would be exhausting. And he would hate every second of it. 

 

“The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20-meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal.”

 

Soon after that, the test started. Peter did the typical thing of walking, smirking at Flash who had once again started sprinting right at the start. He did this every year and every year died out very quickly. It had been a couple of levels and Peter started pretending to be panting. Or rather, he tried to. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t. He could not start panting. He had no idea why or what was happening. He didn’t know how to fake it either. And his teacher wasn’t letting him out of here if he wasn’t lying on the ground panting. So he would have to figure something else out. 

 

His only idea was to “trip.” Which he did. Of course, Flash stepped on Peter’s ankle and Peter felt the bone snap. Great. Just one more thing to fake being injured. Luckily, everyone heard the snap and Peter was free to go to the office and home. Or in this case, Tony’s. 

 

Tony knew something was wrong when Peter texted him to tell him he was dismissed early but he didn’t know what exactly. He got the car and drove to the school, happy to have that extra half-hour of lab time with Peter. He wanted to work on a more advanced version of the web-slingers that would make it easier for Peter to access them. It was a tricky process and Peter was super excited to help. So it was quite surprising when Peter slipped into the car not even looking at Tony. 

 

“How was your day, kiddo?” 

 

“Fine. I mean, it was cool. Except I was late this morning. But I didn’t miss much. So that was good.” 

 

Tony smiled, sure he was just imaging things. Peter was spewing his usual amount of words and he seemed happy. Once Peter was buckled, he was pulling away already chatting with Peter about the upcoming science fair. 

 

Peter was getting better at fooling Tony. He was hoping by the time they got to the compound, his ankle would be feeling and looking a lot better. Of course for the whole ride, Peter was in pain and hardly wanted to talk but uninjured Peter would. So he did. And Tony didn’t notice anything wrong. And if he did, he didn’t say anything. Thank god for small mercies. 

 

Of course, Peter’s luck could hardly hold. They got to the compound soon enough and Peter was actually looking forward to this session. He opened his door and stepped out. The second his foot touched the ground, a flood of pain hit him. His vision went black and he heard a faint whimper before realizing it came from him. Tony was turning towards him and Peter knew he had to start acting really soon or Tony would realize something was wrong. He took a small step trying to act like nothing had happened. This was the wrong move, Peter realized as he felt his leg buckle and saw the pavement swimming up to meet him. 

 

Tony had a feeling that something was going on with Peter. But he didn’t know what. He figured it was something that had happened at school that he would probably tell him about while they were working. He was not expecting Peter to collapse to the ground as soon as he stepped out of the car whimpering in pain. He wasn’t even thinking as he picked up Peter and started walking to the compound.

 

Peter’s lie had kind of blown up in his face. Tony Stark was carrying him into the compound because he could not walk on his own. Freaking Iron Man was probably going to lecture him about this. And part of him was happy that he was there for him but he also didn’t want him to know. He wished he could have just dealt with this on his own. But no. As always, Tony Stark was saving him. It was getting ridiculous at this point. The pain had finally cleared a little bit and Peter could finally feel embarrassment not to mention the fact that he was being carried like he was a baby or something. 

 

“Can you put me down now? I feel fine. Remember super healing? Honestly, my leg just fell asleep” 

 

“Nope.” 

“What do you mean nope? That’s what happened.” 

 

“I mean I’m not putting you down. I also mean you are not fine. I also mean that your leg didn’t just fall asleep.” 

 

“But…”

 

“Stop talking now. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is going to find out what’s going on with your leg. Then you’re going to tell me the full story and not some lie. Then we’ll figure out what’s next. You will not get off the bed. You will not stand up and put any weight on your foot. Got it?” 

 

“Yeah. But…” 

 

“No buts. This isn’t a negotiation. This was you being irresponsible. F.R.I.D.A.Y. what’s the diagnosis?” 

 

“He shattered three bones in his ankle. They aren’t bad. He won’t require surgery. Based on his powers, I would recommend Mr. Parker avoid walking for about three weeks. I would also recommend that he don’t go on patrol for at least four weeks.” 

 

“I can’t miss a month of patrol. Bad things happen every day and I need to do my part to fix them and I can’t do that if I’m stuck inside for no reason.” 

 

“There is a reason. It’s called you weren’t careful and you got injured so now you’re benched until you’re uninjured. It’s an easy concept.” 

 

“You kept fighting when you were dying of palladium poisoning and my slightly broken ankle isn’t killing me.” 

 

“Well, you’re not me. You’re better than that and I expect you to be better. What is New York going to do when you die because you don’t know how to pace yourself. How will you be any good to anyone dead?” 

 

“I’m not dead, am I? It’s a broken ankle. People break their ankles every day. It’s not a serious injury.” 

 

“Those people aren’t Spider-Man though. And they aren’t Peter Parker either. What would May say if she knew what stupid risks you were taking?” 

 

“I’m not taking any risks. In fact, I got hurt because I was being careful.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

 

“No. It’s something.” 

 

“It’s just that in gym class we were doing the pacer test. Which by the way is voiced by Captain America. Just saying. But we were running and I was fine. But I couldn’t pant. If that makes sense. I could breathe just fine. Which I was expecting. But I couldn’t fake having trouble breathing either. Like my body wouldn’t let me. So I figured I would just trip and then get to sit out and no one would notice anything. But then someone stepped on me.” 

 

“So basically, you threw yourself at the floor to avoid drawing attention to yourself? I’m sure that worked.” 

 

“But it’s a different type of attention. No one will think I’m Spider-Man if I do things like that.” 

 

“I guess. But you still can’t go on patrol. I’m guessing it was because spiders can’t do that. They have to stop to catch their breath. It will never be able to change their breathing patterns. I wish you would have just said something instead of shattering your ankle.” 

 

“Patrol after two weeks?” 

 

“Four weeks. And if you keep doing things like this it will be forever.” 

 

“Fine. Are you going to tell May?” 

 

“Yes. And don’t try to sneak out. I will know.” 

 

“If I can’t go on patrol, can I still help with web shooters?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

And so they sat in comfortable silence. 


	2. Fall

Peter’s favourite season had not always been fall. Sure he liked the nip in the air, the pumpkin spice lattes, Halloween, and sweater weather. But he absolutely hated fall because of allergies. After a really bad bout of allergies that landed him in the hospital, Peter always had to take a shit ton of meds and carry at least two inhalers with him in the fall. He was hopeful for fall this year due to the whole becoming spider-man thing. He wanted to experience all the good things without worrying about all the shitty things. Of course, nothing could work that well for Peter. He had slowly been getting colder in the mornings even though it was a nice normal temperature. But he would wake up shivering and shaking. He had started putting five extra blankets on his bed to try to keep him from waking up so cold but that was a temporary solution. He didn’t know what else to do. 

 

One day, he woke up and realized that he couldn’t keep going on like this. He had woken up shivering and couldn’t even move for a solid five minutes after he woke up because he was shivering so much. Aunt May had asked him what was wrong but he didn’t know what to say so he just told her he felt lazy. It hadn’t gotten that bad yet and he normally would just throw on a light coat to keep him warm on his walk to and from school. 

 

Tony wouldn’t say he was possessive. He was just careful so if he had Pepper watched in her office and always had a suit ready for her that was just precaution. If he had Rhodey in the best most secure physical therapy in the world that was just what he deserved. And if he made Peter’s suit as intense as possible, Peter was clumsy and would need all of that. He had a tracker but what if Peter got kidnapped? He had a log about Peter’s breathing and heart rate but what if Peter got injured? And yeah he had how much time he spent in the suit recorded but he needed to make sure that Peter was okay and doing his homework and living. So Tony was possessive just careful. But Pepper could take care of herself and Rhodes was far away. And Peter says he can take care of himself but that doesn’t seem to be the case. All Tony has seen from him is him getting hurt. And this wasn’t because Tony thought he was less than him or a bad hero. Peter was amazing and a wonderful superhero but he didn’t know when to stand down and roll over. So Tony was going to make sure that he could be safe while he was being stupid. 

 

Tony was working on the most updated version of the spider suit for Peter. He included stronger gliders and metal legs so that he would truly be a spider. It was perfect and Tony couldn’t wait to see Peter and show it to him. Tony just wanted Peter to be happy and safe so if it took a suit it really was no problem for Tony. Just as he was finishing the suit his music stopped. Tony hated his music stopping as it snapped him out of his mental state so he had it set that only emergencies would go through. And emergencies were Peter, Pepper and Rhodey. 

 

“What’s wrong, Friday? Is it Peter, Pepper or Rhodey?” 

 

“Peter sir. His reports of wearing the suit have gone up. He’s wearing it at school now. He’s been doing this for quite some time now.” 

 

“Why is this the first time hearing about this? Peter’s coming over tonight so I can talk to him about it then. Tell Happy I’ll pick the kid up from school myself.”

 

“Will do boss. Make sure that you hide the suit if you don’t want Peter to see it. Also if you want to get to his school in time to pick him up you should leave in five minutes.”

 

“Right thanks Friday.” 

 

Tony quickly scrambled around grabbing all the suit parts and shoving them into his do not touch box before grabbing his keys and heading to his Audi. 

 

“Boss you might want to grab some shoes.”

 

“I was gonna do that.” 

 

He grabbed his shoes and then he leaped into his car and sped off down to his school. 

 

Peter was not having the best day but seeing Mr. Stark sitting outside on his Audi made everything seem just a little bit better. 

 

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said trying to ignore all of the whispers. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Parker. I believe we have something to discuss if you would like to get into the car.” 

 

“Ha. Penis is in trouble guys.” Flash yelled. 

 

Mr. Stark turned to him. “I believe my interns business is none of your concern. And for your information, I wanted to talk to him about a possible chance to meet the staff of MIT for an entrance interview.”

 

Peter gulped knowing this was a lie. He quickly ran through everything he had ever done trying to figure out what had angered Mr. Stark so much. He couldn’t think of anything but slid into the car to avoid getting anymore embarrassed. Mr. Stark got into the front seat just a few seconds after him and started driving. 

 

“So? Why the personal visit?” 

 

“Why don’t you tell me, Parker? How are your grades?”

 

“Good. I got a 98% on my latest test.” 

 

“Hmm. You probably could have gotten 100% if you weren’t so busy being Spider-Man.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I know you’ve been wearing the suit during school.” 

 

“What the hell. Why are you monitoring that? It’s none of your business. I can be my own hero and I don’t need you constantly hovering over my shoulder judging me.” 

 

“That’s not what it is.” 

 

“Listen. Just let me out here. I don’t feel like lab time today.” 

 

“Come on. Don’t be like that.” 

 

“Like what?” Peter shouted as he stepped out of the car making sure to slam the door. He took off running down the street blurring into the crowd so that Tony couldn’t find him. 

 

Tony was just trying to help but all he had done was make it so much worse. Peter had turned off the monitor so that Tony no longer knew how long Peter wore the suit for. Peter wasn’t talking to Tony and the spider-suit still sat empty on Tony’s workbench. 

 

It was a week later and Tony was working on yet another present for Peter. He kept starting them hoping that Peter would call him up and they could work on them together again but that hadn’t happened yet. He had just gotten in his groove when his music stopped yet again. 

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry boss but it’s Peter. He went on patrol last night and he didn’t come back home. His aunt can’t find him. She’s really worried.” 

 

Friday hadn’t even finished her sentence before Tony was suited up to try to find Peter. This would be so much easier if he could just use the tracker but no Peter had to remove that. He flew around the city looping back around after he didn’t see Peter. It was on the fifth loop that he saw him. 

 

He was on a rooftop shivering. He seemed so small that Tony just wanted to protect him. Tony landed on the roof and walked over to Peter. Up close he looked even worse. His lips were pale blue and he had little ice crystals on his skin. He was shivering uncontrollably and was barely breathing. 

 

Tony picked him up trying to be as careful as possible but Peter still whimpered. 

 

“Sorry buddy but we got to get you nice and warm okay? I’ll take you to the compound and then we can call that hot aunt of yours and tell her to stop worrying.” 

 

Tony paused waiting for some sort of reaction but none came.

 

“It’s alright tough guy. You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

 

Toyn thought quickly using the heater in his suit to try to warm Peter up just a little bit. 

 

“S...S-Sorry,” Peter muttered. 

 

“It’s okay buddy,” Tony said reassuring him. The yelling would come later but right now he just needed to get him warm. 

 

It felt like forever before they reached the compound and by that point, Peter’s breathing was barely happening. Tony threw him on a bed and turned the heat up so high that Tony was instantly sweating. He tried to remember his first aid training for hypothermia but he couldn’t.

 

“Friday send a message to his aunt. Tell her I found him and he’s okay.” 

 

“Got it, boss.” 

 

Tony sighed and went down to the lab.

 

It was three hours later when Peter tiptoed down the stairs. 

 

“No need to tiptoe. You should know by now you’re welcome here.” 

 

“I’m sorry to be such a bother. I’ll leave. But thanks for telling Aunt May I’m okay.” 

 

“You weren’t a bother. Sit down. I just wish you would have told me. Sit down and stop trying to leave. I figured out what is going on. It’s all because spiders can’t thermoregulate. So you can’t either. That’s why you were wearing the suit for the heaters. And you got mad because you didn’t want to seem weak so you didn’t want me to know. And then because you were mad you started going on patrol more and later. Which made you tired and cold. But you didn’t stop and then last night happened. Tell me if I’m wrong here.” 

 

“No…” Peter sighed. 

 

“You know that’s super irresponsible. And personally, I would ground you but your aunt convinced me not to. So instead, I made you these shots. They’ll help regulate your temperature. Now get out of here and go apologize to your aunt.” 

 

“Of course.” Peter scrambled to the door. “And thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

“No problem Kiddo.” 

 

“And sorry,” Peter muttered as he slipped out the door.

 

“Me too buddy,” Tony said shaking his head. “Me too.”


End file.
